


The Piano's Truce

by SongPainter (OliverFans)



Series: Twenty One Pilots - Songs Painted With Words [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverFans/pseuds/SongPainter
Summary: This is my metapoetry inspired by the song Truce from the Twenty One Pilots album, Vessel.(I still am not totally sure how to properly use semicolons. Forgive me. It matters not.)





	

Dark lashed eyes look at the world around them; these four walls that have seen a lot.

A conclusion met, though the echoes of what happened are remaining, bouncing around the house.  
  


The dark lashed eyes remain resolute against the echoes, sending an anthem out that must be  
**\- M U S T   B E -**  
understood, by all echoes, spirits, thoughts, beings, fears and failings who reside here.  
  


The anthem; the mantra.

The anthem; the prayer.  
  


Tired fingers stroke ivory.

Weathered wood stands nodding. Silent support.  
  


The anthem goes on, and there is a shrinking down inside the housing of a piano. Falling down. Spiraling within it. Slipping in between keys.

Here  
where vibrations drown out questions.  
Here  
where the will to follow the beat keeps one going.  
Here  
where the notes build new walls.  
Here  
where fatigue is no weakness.  
Here  
where a button press still makes magic.  
Here  
where the notes live on, whether sung with gusto or pain.  


Weathered wood resists reaching out and holding.

Weathered wood respects the determination.  
  
Weathered wood smiles and sings along as best it can while weeping.

 

Both made stronger by the other. Do they know?


End file.
